Tumbleweeds
by Oliviet
Summary: An episode insert for 7x07. What would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted by that snake.


She starts unbuttoning her shirt, staring at him over the blaze of the fire. He stares at her slack-jawed for a moment, before he stands up and starts undoing the buttons of his vest. She can't stop the laugh from bubbling out of her at the ridiculousness of this situation. They're about to have sex out here in the middle of some desert in Arizona. With horses watching them.

But she doesn't even care. Because they're finally married and this is their almost honeymoon and she has him completely alone out here. Kate finishes unbuttoning the blouse and lets it fall to the ground, grinning as the same thing happens with Castle's vest.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" he asks, starting in on the buttons on his shirt. "We're about to have sex out here."

"Well outdoor sex _is_ on our bucket list," she hums, fiddling with her belt buckle.

"Let me make sure we have enough blankets for this," Castle says, dropping his shirt to the ground and heading over to the wagon. "Well look at that, we came prepared."

He spins back around with a stack of blankets and starts laying them out by the fire. Kate kneels down to help him, her body already thrumming with need. Once the blankets are situated, he turns to her, cups her jaw in his hands.

"You sure you're not going to be too cold?" he asks.

"I have you to keep me warm," she purrs, leaning in to capture his mouth with hers.

His hands snake up to unclasp her bra while he kisses her. He pulls the black lace down, his mouth trailing down her neck.

"You know, I think you should put the hat back on," he hums against her skin.

She scrunches up her nose. "Yeah?"

"If you didn't, we would be wasting a perfectly good opportunity to make a pun out of reverse cowgirl."

Kate laughs, pressing her head against his, before reaching over to retrieve the hat.

"The things I do for you," she mumbles, putting it back on her head.

"See, what'd I tell you when we first met? This whole wife thing? You're good at it."

She groans, pushing him onto his back so she can take off his pants. "I think back then you meant it as an insult."

"I probably did," he shrugs, helping with his belt buckle. "But now I mean it as a compliment."

"You better," Kate mutters, leaning over him to kiss him again.

They roll around on the blankets, freeing each other of their remaining clothing, trying to break their kiss as little as possible. Castle gets her on her back, and she stares up at him, his head surrounded by a twinkling sky of stars.

"This isn't the position we agreed upon," she smirks.

"We'll get to that," he tells her, kissing his way around her jaw line and down her neck. "Let me ravish my wife first."

He trails his mouth over the valley between her breasts, his lips placing a gentle kiss against her scar. He continues licking and kissing his way south and her breath hitches in anticipation. He knows exactly what he does to her by now. Knows the exact ways to play her body and get her begging for more.

Castle places kisses over her hipbone and she mewls, trying to guide his head where she wants it. He clucks his tongue at her. She should know by now that the more she pushes him, the longer he draws his teasing her out. So instead he starts sucking on her inner thigh; it's been far too long since he's left a hickey there anyway. He likes to think of it as branding her with his mouth, and this Wild West setting is the perfect place for that analogy.

"Castle," she whines, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Just claiming what's mine," he says against her skin, dragging his mouth closer to her heat.

"You don't need to claim it," she whines again, her hips twisting under him.

He looks up at her and grins, before bending his head and finally giving her the attention she's begging for. He slowly licks his way through her folds and hears her moan in content. He sucks at her clit, alternating his teasing with his tongue, drawing little gasps from her with every switch. Castle curls one hand around her hip to steady her, and brings his other one up to bury two fingers inside of her.

Kate moans, rotating her hips against him. He keeps lapping at her clit, his fingers pumping and curling inside of her. She's always so wet for him, and it always manages to turn him on even more. Castle continues working her over until he feels her thighs start to shake around his head. A couple more strokes of his tongue and fingers and she's gone, her back arching off the blanket and her fingers digging into his scalp.

She curses as he straightens up, palming her breasts while he waits for her to finish riding out her orgasm. She eventually sits up too, her eyes dark and hooded even in the firelight. Castle reaches for her hat, which had fallen off somewhere amongst all of that, and places it back on her head.

Kate shakes her head as he moves to sit behind her, his hands already reaching out for her waist. She straddles him with her back to him, and lets herself slowly sink down onto his erection. She moans at the way he fills her. Castle skims his fingertips up her spine as she rotates her hips around him. He moans when she starts moving. She arches her hips forward, pressing him into her G spot and she mewls, shifting her hips back and forth.

Castle's hands trace around to her front, rubbing at the underside of her breasts. He starts to shift them, rising up onto his knees and pulling hers back around his waist. Her arms drape around his neck, giving his hands full access to her body. He gropes at her breasts for a moment as he starts thrusting into her. He leaves one hand there and brings the other down to rub at her clit. She throws her head back onto his shoulder and that damn hat nearly pokes him in the eye.

But he shifts his head out of its way and continues his ministrations. She's turning to jelly in his hands, pliable to every touch. Her hips are trying desperately to match his thrusts, but she's already too close to her second orgasm to keep up.

"Let go, Kate," he husks into her ear. "Come for me."

She manages to hold out for a couple more thrusts before she shatters around him. His name, surrounded by curses, escapes her lips as her body shudders with the force of her orgasm. He pulls out of her and lays her back on her back, before he reenters her, finishing what he started. The hat falls off again as she wraps her legs around him, her nails digging into his back, coaxing him toward his own release. A few more sloppy thrusts and he comes for her, a long moan drawing from his mouth.

He collapses off to her side, pulling her with him. She was right about them keeping each other warm; their bodies are slicked with sweat.

"Outdoor sex? Check," he huffs as his breathing returns to normal.

Kate laughs, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh that was good," Castle sighs, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Really, really good."

"Can you believe I was ever worried about our sex life becoming dull after we got married?" she asks.

"No, I really can't. But we haven't been married all that long either."

She gently smacks his chest before curling deeper into his side. Their bodies are starting to cool and the air is starting to get chilly. Castle reaches for another blanket and drapes it over them.

"Is this our honeymoon yet?" he asks.

"If I say yes, can we still go to a tropical beach when I get more vacation days?"

"Of course. You in a bikini on a beach? Wouldn't miss it."

"What is it with men and bikinis? I mean, you've seen me naked. Does adding the extra fabric really do that much for you?"

"It's all about the fantasy, Beckett."

"Which again I say, you've seen me naked. I'm naked right now. There is no mystery."

He laughs, his chest rumbling under her head. "Just accept it for what it is."

She sighs, turning her attention up toward the sky.

"You know, being a city girl like I am, I forget that the sky is capable of looking like this."

"It is pretty amazing isn't it? Makes you feel pretty small in the grand scheme of things."

"This is going to sound really cheesy, but I'm going to say it anyway because it's sort of our honeymoon and I don't really care. With how massive this universe is, I'm really glad that I found you."

Castle hugs her closer. "I am too. Especially after that alternate universe I ended up in."

She laughs. "That wasn't real, Castle. You were just unconscious."

"It felt real. It was real enough to make me realize what I was missing."

"And that was?"

"You as my wife."

Kate smiles at that and places a kiss to his chest. "How long is me smiling every time you call me that going to last?"

"It'll wear off eventually. You'll get used to it."

"Does it still make you smile when I call you my husband?"

He nods, a grin breaking across his face. "Can't help it. I was starting to think we'd never get here."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Castle sighs, scraping a hand through her hair.

"I wish you had the time for us to really go somewhere. Someplace where we could just escape together and get lost in each other."

"Next year," she promises. "We can do it for our anniversary. But now…but this, this is just right."

He nods, shifting his gaze away from the stars to look at her. "I love you, Mrs. Castle."

"I love you too, Mr. Beckett."


End file.
